The Alicorn Named Lily
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Lily Flower goes to the human wizarding world on a mission to bring knowledge of her race of ponies, and form lasting friendship with magical beings, what she didn't count on was an unplanned pregnancy, and falling in love with a human male named James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of hooves clip clomping on the marble floor of the newly built addition to the Canterlot Palace, the alicorn entered the new throne room, and bowed in respect.

"You wished to see me, Celestia?" asked the second alicorn in the room. She was white and her mane was red as was her tail, her cutie mark was that of a mask, she could disguise herself as anything, she wished.

"Yes, Lily; I have a very important job for you." Celestia answers

Lily rose out of her bow and looked up at her mentor and teacher, "Such as?"

The princess of the sun stood and walked over to her. "A new world has been found and we wish you to become our ambassador."

"I don't understand, don't you need me here, so that the ponies don't think I am not becoming another Nightmare Moon?" Lily asks tilting her head confused.

"No, the ponies know you can't be the next nightmare moon, plus I have need of your talent, these creatures are not like any pony, we ever dealt with before." Celestia answers calmly.

"Are you sure, I'm ready to take on such a task?" Lily questions unsure of her new assignment.

"Lily, I have complete faith in you. You are ready for this task." Celestia smiled.

"If you say so." Lily responds, she just turned and walked out of the throne room. As she walked down the halls of the palace, Lily felt both excited and nervous about the new task, her mentor entrusted to her.

The young alicorn went into her room, and began packing; she did not how long she would be gone. She just could not shake the disturbing feeling, that she would never walk the halls of the palace again. Her stomach felt queasy. Lily Flower settled her saddlebags, and walked out with a sealed scroll floating with the aide of magic. The alicorn existed the palace, and took to the air, heading toward the Everfree forest, and the destroyed palace of the two sisters.

She entered her old room and placed the scroll in a hidden space in her room. Lily placed the transdimensional spell scroll on the dais and encased it with a charm that would out last even her, only somepony of her bloodline would be able to get this scroll. She created the spell with her alicorn magic, and entered the portal.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: I own jack crap. This story is about Lily and how she formed relations between Equestria and the Wizarding.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark forest, the creatures that called this place home all gathered wondering, waiting, and watching for the sign that the centaurs have foretold in the stars. A portal opened in the middle of the clearing, and out walked a creature that even their legends told about, an alicorn, her coat as white as the moon, with a tail and mane of the same shade of fire red.

Lily looked around the clearing seeing all the creatures gathered near here. "Well this is an unexpected greeting."

An elderly centaur limped forward. "The stars foretold of your coming, your gracious one."

The sides of lily's muzzle turned a light shade of pink at the comment. "Thank you, kind umm sir, but I'm just an ambassador nothing more."

"If you will allow, gracious one. I will escort you to the border of the forest myself." the elder states

"Is you town near then I would like to meet with your leader to learn about your land and customs." Lily spoke as she follow the old centaur.

"It is most unfortunate that the humans think us beneath them. We are only half-creatures as it were." the elder replied "The forest is our home, young one."

"Huuu-mans, what are those? Do you share the land and magics with them?" Lily asked her curiosity peeking at the thought of this.

The elder sighed and began to explain everything to the young foal. He had raised many centaur children into prime warriors, both male and female alike.

Lily took all this information in, glad for her great memory; she continued to ask questions.

The elder stopped at the edge of the forest, "I dare not go beyond this forest, but you will always be welcome within the boundaries of the forest."

"Thank you elder, for your kindness and patience; I will be back to talk with you more. " Lily bowed deeply to the centaur.

The elder turned and walked off back into the forest.

Lily cautiously stepped out into the open and came upon a castle. She found this castle seem to be darker the either of the palaces and it seem to hold a strange type of magic to her.

"The creatures aren't supposed to come this far out of the Forbidden Forest." a voice states

Lily quickly snapped her head towards the voice readying a shield spell. "Who are you?"

"_Rubeus_ Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts." the person replied

Lily stared at the being in front of her her was by far the largest thing she ever saw " Well mr. Hagrid sir I wish to speak to your leader of the keep Hogwarts.

"Hagrid." an aged voice states, "I have sensed strange magic."

They both turned to the new voice Lily was once more stunned by the being before her as the magic power seemed flow flow off of him like star swirl's did.

"Star Swirl the bearded? It can not be." Lily whispered

The wizard stops short and stares at lily as well "by Merlin's beard what matter of being is this?" He wondered out loud.

"I am Princess-Ambassador Lily Flower of Equestria, my aunt and mentor Princess Celestia sent me, because of recent magical surges echoing into Equestria."

The wizard bowed. 'Well your highness I am honored to be among the first to greet to this land how may I be of help to you?" The grin on his face showing childish delight.

Lily went into explain what she and Princess Celestia have decided on when the elder Princess sent her into this world.

"Yes, I see well then let us retire to the castle; you must be tried and hungry from your trip."

Lily followed after before looking frantically around before going to the nearest bush. The two humans heard the sound of vomiting.

"Your highness, are you all right?" The older of the two humans asked after a few minutes have passed.

Lily returned after emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground, "Forgive me, I do not know what caused that..."

"Oh no, it's quite okay but if you wish we can stop by the hospital wing, and have you looked over just in case." the older one replied

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but I doubt you have ever dealt with one such as I." Lily replied "In addition, what could your doctors do for me?"

Sadly the older wizard nodded. "Very well then, while that is true; we may be able to at least monitor you, in case, you take a turn for the worse."

"Perhaps it was just traveling from my world to yours, I have never performed the spell with a massive amount of magical energy such as Alicorn magic." Lily replies

The old wizard nods in agreement "Yes magical back lash can be difficult to predict." He shakes his head suddenly"How rude of me I never introduced myself I'm Albus Dumbledore headmaster here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. "

"A School for magic?" Lily questions

"Yes all young wizards and witches come here to learn how best to control their magic."

Lily began formulating a plan, "Could it be possible for me to learn your type of magic?"

Dumbledore looks Lily over his face thought full "In your current form I do not know but you are more than welcome to observe some of our classes in the morning. "

"My talent with my own magic is forming disguises." Lily responds, already thinking.

"Really incredible this I must see." Dumbledore commented his curiosity peeked.

Lily thought of a gryphon and suddenly it seemed that the alicorn disappeared and a gryphon was standing were the alicorn pony was last standing.

Both of humans stared in shocked at the transformed alicorn.

"But as soon as I speak, most know my trick as my voice is known to most ponies in Canterlot." Lily sighed and banished the spell.

"Well then if you can transform into a human I see in no problem with you trying to learn."

"I think I can, but I won't be able to hold the spell for long, and I need to see human fillies or mares to know just what to look like." Lily responds

"Very well then we shall see later let us retire to the castle now and allow yourself to rest and recover from your trip." With that he turns and leads the way.

Lily nods, and followed.

A short time later they all arrive at the gates to the school "You're in luck as school still won't start for a couple of days and you have time to prepare yourself. " Dumbledore smiles as he spoke.

Lily nods, "Is it possible to speak with someone else in charge? As well?"

"Well yes I can arrange a meeting with the minister, I will ask for him to come here to make it easier for you." Dumbledore replies

"Please." lily agreed

"Then let us adjourn to my office and I'll send the letter off." Dumbledore replies

Lily looked around the castle as she followed as a flighted pony, she was able to catalog everything without even trying. While walking, the alicorn mare thought about her recent vomiting, she felt fine, she knew that she wasn't coming down with the feather-flu. She wasn't sure about another reason, she did have a serious relationship with a member of the Wonderbolts.

They reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office.

Once entering into the office, there was a slightly aged woman waiting for them. Her eyes were wide in shock at the creature walking into the office, it looked like a unicorn but with wings!

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" Were the first thing she asked.

"Be at ease, Minerva. This creature is not of the forest." Albus replies

She turned to Albus "Not of the forest then where did she come from?"

"Equestria on behalf of Princess Celestia." Lily answers, as she sat down on her haunches. The mare's horn glowed with magic, as it formed a circle and shown a picture of Celestia.

Minerva jumped the stared at Lily as she spoke for the first time.

"Do the centaurs not speak, are they not intelligent? So why do you assume just because somepony looks like an animal, would not have the ability to converse?" Lily questions

Minerva shook herself out of the stupor "Forgive me I was simply caught off guard."

"I find your kind just as interesting as I do the centaurs." Lily replies, "I am here to bring peace and friendship from Equestria."

Well then I hope our people well come to terms and a good relationship is fostered."

Lily looked pleading at Dumbledore, the wizard conjured a waste basket, and the mare puked again.

"Are you well ma'am" Minerva asked concerned for their guest.

Lily raised her head, "I think so, this happened once before."

"Well if there's anything we can do please let us know."

This whole time Dumbledore was composing a letter to the minister to inform her that she is need here at the school.

"If you don't mind, I think I will go into the forest, and seek the centaurs, they might know something to help settle my stomach." Lily replies

"Very well if it will help I will take you to the edge as I'm off to my bed as well." Hagrid spoke and opening the door for Lily.

Lily nods her thanks, and went back out to the border of the forest.

Hagrid informs her that his cabin is near the edge as well if she needs to speak with anyone at the castle.

Lily nodded again and used her magic to create a light beam, and followed the hoofprints of the elder.

Lily was greeted by a female warrior that lead to the centaur camp. She lead Lily to the communal fires where the elder stood watching the fires.

A few of the mares that had given up warrior status once they gotten with foal, turned to look at the newcomer. The oldest of the mares came over to the alicorn mare, "Filly, do you know that you are with foal?"

"W-w-with foal?" Lily asked as she fell on her hunches.

The mare just ushered the young mare to the circle of expecting mares, each one turned with smiles of greeting.

Lily lay down and rest her head on her front legs, and her eyes wide in shock, surprise and finally acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily walked back along the patch, with a woven bag of herbs, that the centaur mares gave her. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

Once she neared the edge of the woods, she was near the cabin of the grounds keeper and move on to the castle itself. She knew the father was but they had a falling out before she left in this mission.

"What am I going to do?" she looked up and seen the white moon, and the impression of the banished Princess of the Night. "Oh, Luna, I wish you never became Nightmare moon."

The moon just shone down on her bathing her in its light.

"Who's this Luna, you speak of; is she the goddess of your world?" A voice asked her.

"No, Luna is Celestia's sister." Lily answers, "I never knew her personally, but from the sadness that comes from Celestia, she misses her sister."

"I see a sad tale indeed." The voice continued following her as she walked to the castle.

Lily was confused, where would she be sleeping? She was shown to an empty bedroom. "I hope these rooms will fit your need. If you need anything please let us know." Dumbledore nods and turns to leave the room.

"Nothing for now." Lily replied softly, as she used her magic to bring a leaf of vivid green to her muzzle. As she nibbled on it, the taste helped settle her stomach and made her calmer as well. She climbed into bed, and covered her body, with the blanket, she blinked a few times before sleep claimed her.

The night passed far to quickly for her as she woke up to Celestia's sun; she was confused as to why she was in a strange bed. She lurched over the bed and vomited into a waste basket somepony left for her.

As she finish emptying her stomach once more she saw there was a pitcher of water on the night stand as well. After she drank a glass of water, "I'll never giggle at another pregnant pony again, this is horrible." she turned her head to look at her side, "Will you behave for once?" she didn't get an answer, nor did she want one. She stood and made herself ready for the day and made her way over the the gargoyle once more to meet with the headmaster.

Once she was there, she was met by Minerva. "Ah miss Flower, a pleasure to see you."

Lily nods politely, mentally telling her unborn foal to behave, and not allow her to vomit again, at least for a little bit. The mare sighed before rising her head to meet Minerva. "Some unforeseen complications have arisen."

Minerva tilted her head "I'm sorry to hear is there anything I might do to aid you."

"No, the complications are personal." Lily answers

"Very well if you wish I'll take you to the great hall for breakfast. " and lead her down the hall.

Lily felt she had no choice in the matter, she followed.

As they entered the hall, Lily saw that it was as large as the main hall in the new palace with the ceiling looking like the sky outside.

"You use magic to enchant the ceiling?" Lily questions

"Yes the spell was first laid when the school was first open and is renewed every few years." Minerva answered.

"Seems a waste of magical energy to me." Lily states

"Possibility but it is also a first experience for the muggle born to see a controlled spell at work."

"Muggleborn?" Lily repeated the unfamiliar word

"Yes those born of non-magical parents. " Minerva explained

"In Equestria, everypony plays a part." Lily replies

"Well here the magical world is hidden as we don't want to be persecuted as they fear and hate magic sometimes." And continued explain the difference to the young alicorn.

Lily in her turn explained about Equestria.

Minerva was intrigued by the fact that magic was so open and freely used and the idea of cutie marks.

"Equestria is a really peaceful place, we even had a new town founded a generation or two ago." Lily states, "it was decreed as Ponyville."


End file.
